please...
by Ferrum
Summary: L/J are doing something at the Astronomy Tower? Sirius and Peter (and Remus) are over concerened. What are they doing? (I don't know I should put this on Romance or Humor, PG 13 or R?) Please R/R!


**PLEASE...  
_____________________________________________________  
**

"Shut-up!"   
There was a voice behind the darkness of the still.  
"I can't see anything!"  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Sirius? You know, James would kill us when he found out we're spying his date..."  
"Are you THAT scared Moony? Even Wormtail this time has a *will* and *courage* to---"  
"THIS is NOT about *will* and *courage*! THIS is about peeking and spying a date, JAMES' DATE."  
"Oh, c'mon. Haven't you ever wondered what they were doing whenever they dated in the Astronomy Tower at NIGHT-TIME?"  
"I don't even want to---"  
Sirius Black, cut his friend's argue. "We JUST wanted to know. After that, we're gone for sure, they wouldn't even know that we've... -ehm- passed by."  
"Yeah, Remus. Just a little peek behind the door."  
Remus Lupin stared at Peter Pettigrew. "Since when, Peter?"  
Sirius pulled Remus' hands and paced his way towards the dark of the hall... with Peter following behind, because he could barely see anything.  
To the only destination... The date of James Potter and Lily Evans...

***

"Don't make any move..."  
"O-o-okay..."  
"I just can't believe this..."  
"Can't I take a peek?"  
"NO! They will notice us!"  
"Oh God, James... don't kill us tomorrow, 'kay?"  
"Quiet, Moony."

-*-*-*-

"Huff."

-*-*-*-

"That's Lily's voice."  
"I know that, Wormtail! Shut up!"

-*-*-*-

"What's wrong?"

-*-*-*-

"James'."  
"Silly! A year one Slytherin would have known that before you do! SHUT UP!"  
"I think we better get something to do beside this... you know... Potions essay."  
"We can do that anytime."  
"I can't."  
"Because you're a moron! BE QUIET!"

-*-*-*-

"Oh nothing," Lily's voice again. "It's just been a little bit frustrating lately."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I'm a little bit tense right now."  
"Hmm... maybe I can try to comfort you."  
"I bet you can." (sounded a little bit teasing)  
"So... what can I do for you."  
"Why don't you come here first and take me with your hand and---"

-*-*-*-

"Ouch Wormtail!"  
"What are they saying? What do they mean? Why are they saying that... Sorry, Sirius... What did-"  
"We WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT if the little mocking boy here didn't step on MY foot and asked like a big @$$hole waiting a $h!+ to come out!"  
"Hey, Language, language, Padfoot..."  
"WHAT?"  
"If you talk any louder, they'll find us in no time."  
"Okay, shees... Jesus!" (A/N: do they know? Well, they know Christmas...)  
"Sirius!"

-*-*-*-

"Alright... but I'm not sure I still know how to do it right." James' voice sighed. "It's been a long time you know..."

-*-*-*-

The Three Marauders gasped.

-*-*-*-

"No worries, I'll guide you."  
"If you say so, Mistress..."

-*-*-*-

Remus pulled Sirius' head so he couldn't reach any peek from the door.  
"Sirius! I think we heard enough."  
"Umm... guys.., Are you hearing what I'm hearing?"  
"NO. I'm not hearing anything, Peter."

-*-*-*-

"Where shall I put my hands?"  
"Ah... over there..."  
"Here?"  
"No, that's not it... it's a little bit on the upper side?"  
"Here?"  
"No, James, you don't get it quite right."

-*-*-*-

"James' a fool! He SHOULD know where it is!"  
"Shut up, Sirius!"  
"Are we still in here?"  
"Of course, Wormtail, buddy."  
"No, you're not allowed."

-*-*-*-

"Is it here?"  
"Please James, you should have known where it is. Since I've been complaining about it at least once a month. Ow... uhm... up left..."  
"Here?"  
"Yes! That's it! Hey, don't tickle it!"

-*-*-*-

The Three Marauders gasped, looking at each other. The only sound they were hearing was the laughter of Lily and James that were blocked by a double sized door to where they were; up in the Astronomy Tower.

-*-*-*-

"Uh-uh! Can you be more serious, James? This is mine that we're talking about."  
James laughed. "Well... if you'd like to be more serious..."  
-Silence-  
"JAMES POTTER! That hurts!"  
There's a laughter, definitely James'. Then, The Marauders could feel that the atmosphere tensed up, as there was a calming reply from James. "Do I ever hurt you?"  
"............ Okay... but please be careful... slowly... but you have to be sure where should you should put your hands..."  
"Oh, that's my girl."

-*-*-*-

Voices...  
"Oh, man." Remus moaned. They must be kissing then.  
"Oh, that's the spirit, Prongs!"  
Peter shook his head. "James is doing what?"

-*-*-*-

  
"You want it here?"  
"Yes, it's hard..."

-*-*-*-

Moans... Groans... Lily's...  
Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were in stillness. Listening absent-mindedly.  
"We have to do something to James tomorrow! Any pranks on him!" Sirius muttering his words like he wanted to dig to his grave.

-*-*-*-

"Harder there, James!"  
"Here?"  
"Yes, it's KILLING me indeed!"

-*-*-*-

Peter looked like he wanted to throw up.  
Remus face looked pale.  
Sirius too. "Moony, I think I wanna go and do that Potions essay. We have to give it to the Prof. tomorrow---"  
"Yeah, I'm sure it's a good idea."  
"Leave the two love birds here..." Sirius had to drag Peter away, well... carrying him since Peter was abnormally light-weighed. "I'm sure we have many to do for them, tomorrow..."  
"I don't like the sound of your sentence..."  
"James won't like it."  
"Wait until Dumbledore finds out what were the Head Girl and Head Boy of Hogwarts doing at night in Astronomy Tower."  
They left... away...

-*-*-*-

So, there were only James Potter and Lily Evans left in the Astronomy Tower.

"Umm, yeah!" Lily clapped her left shoulder. "It's better now. Thanks for massaging my back, James."  
"You're welcome. I know it's kind a hard to finish the monthly Head Girl and Head Boy reports, there're tons of them for us..."  
"Yeah, my back always cramped when I finished it. The ache's killing me! I couldn't stand anymore cramp."  
"Well, Dumbledore must be pleased that he has a Head Girl like you, never misses any reports to him."  
"And you too. Hey, James... please massage my shoulders again... don't be too hard. It hurts sometimes. PLEASE?"

"Yeah, sure. Where is it?"

Disclaimer : All is owned by JK Rowling. Al and me don't gain any profit from this.

BTW, we had the light bulbs when Al was massaging my back (Thanks Al!) She also helped the conversation between Lily-James and checked the spelling for me (Because of the lack of my English, duh!) She's available always at [mint_tangerine@yahoo.com][1]

Oh yeah, If I don't have any review for this one... I will make no more HP fic!

   [1]: mailto:mint_tangerina@yahoo.com



End file.
